A Surprise to a new life
by MeganLong
Summary: Who ever thought Tami and Jasmine would meet there favorite band in the whole wide world! Or that Tami would re-unite with murdoc? Or maybe get there life changed in full? I guess one surprise leads to all.
1. Chapter 1

A Surprise to a new life

Authors note: I deleted my old story and I'm doing a new one. I kind of felt stuck on it, so here goes my new one!

Chapter 1

"Hey Tami!" I looked back. It was Marcie. The most popular girl in school. It seems like ever since she found out I went to grade school with famous Murdoc Niccals and used to be best friends with him, she'd been up my ass lately. Haha, well for the past four weeks actually. I turned around and shot her a mad look. Like always she had her blonde hair straightened with a little white bow in it, wearing her favorite orange colored dress covered in plaid, a white jacket and her stupid little purse at her side." What?" I hissed. At this point I was already irritated. "I just wanted to see how you were today!" She came up to me and hugged me."So how are yo-"" Fine." She tilted her head as if she was confused." What is wrong with you today?" I sighed and rolled my eyes." God Marcie you're a faker! We both know you don't like me and the only reason and I mean ONLY reason you're hanging out with me and being nice to me is because I went to grade school with the world's most popular sensations band mate! Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not another one of your dumb followers, so if you excuse me I have to go catch a ride on the "fuck you" Train."

I walked away feeling like I had just got millions of dollars. This is a great way to start the awesomeness of my last day here in this grade of high school. No one's ever really stood up to Marcie like that. It's because half of the student body are jocks, nerds, or just jackasses. And there all ruled by Marcie. Not me though, I wouldn't even care if she was president. I still wouldn't do what she says. I pushed the café doors open almost hitting my sister jasmine. Jasmine is really smart and shy. But she will tell you off if it needed. Oh cool, she was wearing her gorillaz shirt. We both like that band. Ever since I found out murdoc was in it, I ordered all there posters and hung them all over my wall. I have a lot of their shirts, There shoes, necklaces, anything. I guess you could say I'm a gorillaz freak but I have to share all that with Jasmine since she likes them to.

" Owwww" She yelled holding her head." Sorry I didn't see you there!" She grabbed me and pulled me to a table." Has Marcie told you yet?" I looked confused." Told me what…?" She giggled a little." Just now when me and Marcie were in our class before it was dismissed, our teacher had got a accidental call saying " Gorillaz have arrived" and everyone in that class kept asking it was true and he kept saying yes!" I rolled my eyes and chuckled." He could just be playing a trick on you guys..." She gasped." No! Because when he said ok on the phone 2D answered the phone saying "where do we go now?" so this can't be a trick!" At the moment, I felt like I wanted to faint, cry, scream, and I was terrified. Murdocs here? On top of that my husband!? No he's not really my husband I just dream that! Anyways I can't believe this was happening!

"Whoa what are they doing here!"She leaned in and motioned me to do it to." There here for a private concert! This is who they got to top off our last day of school and a good way to start our summer!" God I usually hate this school but, they just gained a cooled point!" Wow! I can't believe that they actually got them to play here! It's like a dream or something!"

A voice came on intercom." All students please report to the football field." Me and Jas looked at each other and got up and ran out the café. By the time we had got out to the field only a few kids were out there. "Good! We get a first look at the stage!" We ran up to the stage and leaned against the railing. A tour bus seemed to be back there. Oh god it really is true. As the field started to fill up guards stood on all sides of the railings. Then it happened, Noodle came on stage, then everyone started screaming, then 2D, then Russell, then finally murdoc. That's when I started screaming like crazy. I wanted to get his attention. And surprisingly, it was working! He looked down at me and started smiling. Im not sure if that was a " Ello cutie, Ya free tonight?" Or a " Hey! It's you! Cooool!"

The whole time they were playing all I could hear was screaming and the awesome sound of good music! By the time they finished playing it was time to go home. While we were riding the bus home me and Jas talked all about the concert and we couldn't wait to tell dad!

"Dude! I saw the way 2D was looking at you" I rolled my eyes I a playful way." Jas please. There were like 500 other pretty girls out there."" Yeah but you were right smack in front of him!" Now she was making me want to day dream. But I'd never have a chance with him. He's worldwide. I'm not.


	2. Chapter 2

A Surprise To A New Life

Authors note: Sorry guys I haven't posted chapter two yet, I had got caught up in kpop ad its threw me off tract, so here's chapter two and ill post chapter three sometime next week, enjoy ^^

Chapter 2

It's been a couple of weeks since me and Jas got out of school. We haven't done a single "Fun" thing. So we started thinking of fun things to do. Then BOOM! It hit me! Why not throw a big party? No one ever throws parties around here so why not go for it? And plus dad's going to be gone for the weekend. He's going to go pick up my mom from California so we have the house to our self's!

Jas started scratching her head." What about cake?" I looked at her." It's not a birthday party."" That so not true, I've went to birthday parties and they had cake!" I sighed and laughed." All you ever went to was birthday parties! Real parties have snacks! Like brownies, cupcakes and popcorn and chips! Not cakes!"" Aren't cupcakes cakes?" I started dumping out the money I had in my piggy bank." Let's not even go there. But before we even TALK about having a party we need to know how much money we have..."

After I had dumped all the money out I set my piggy bank to the side and started sorting out my money." I think I have some money in my pocket from what dad gave me.." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a handful of money, I looked up and dropped my jaw." Dad gave you all of that!?" She sat it down and started counting it. "Yeah… I think like…a hundred dollars…"" Good! Then we have more than enough! I have forty six dollars right here! So we have a hundred and forty-six dollars! Come on we got to go to the store!"

I grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door and started running toward the bus stop. We waited for 15 minutes then the bus came and we got on it. "So what are we exactly buying?" I had to think for a minute. "Cupcakes, chips, dip, soda, plastic cups, brownies, foam plates, crackers, celery, ranch... And… party stuff…"" Whoa whoa whoa wait, did you say celery? Who wants to eat celery!?" " Jas some people like to eat healthy! How would you like it if you went into a party and they didn't have brownies?"" I'd be mad!"" And that's how the healthy people would feel; I'm just putting myself in their point of view. And plus I'm kind of one of those people…"

The rest of the ride was quit. We soon got off and went into the store and got the stuff we needed and got back home and started setting up stuff. We decided that we would have it tonight. Well that was actually jasmines idea, I tried telling her that we won't be able to get the word out that fast and she said "Oh don't worry, I have a reliable source. TUMBLR!" Not really sure how that helps but if this doesn't work out its her fault.

" Alright, the brownies are done, the streamers are up, chips and dip and either rest are done… and its 7:42… 2 more hours till people start showing , that's if they come.." I walked into the living room and started moving stuff out the way then Jas came running down the stairs almost tripping like usual." I DID IT! THERE LIKING IT AND REBLOGGING IT LIKE CRAZY!"" G-good!" I pushed the other couch up against the wall and moved anything important out the way." Now we need music, what do you think if you use dad's big speakers?" She gasped" Do you know how much those things weigh!? And on top of that carrying them up here! You're out of your mind!"" How do you expect us to play music then?" She sighed." I can't argue with that…" We walked down to the rec room and grabbed each side of the speakers and started carrying it up stairs and did the same to the second speaker. Yeah, she wasn't lying. These things are as heavy as a car! We sat it down against the wall and plugged them in and I set my phone up to it. After that we sat down for a while till then 9:00 started rolling around the door bell started ringing like crazy!

"I'm so sick of having to keep getting up to open this door!" Jas yelled out of frustration." Why not just keep it open till we think everyone has arrived?" I suggested." No then flies and bugs will come in..." I gave her the "Are you fucking kidding me" look. She sighed and got up and went through the little crowd of people in the living room who were just standing there talking and waiting for the party to start. Jason came and sat next to me. Jason is friend of mine; I've known him for a while now." So you guys got bored and threw a party last minute?"I laughed and sat up." Pretty much, my dad's out for the weekend so gives us enough time to throw a party and clean up tomorrow before he and my mom come home."" Ahh good luck with that." He patted my hand and got up and walked over to a group of girls. He was always a ladies man... At a point of time people at my school started to think me and him were dating, but that was so last year.

After a while the house got pretty full and we went ahead and started the party. While I was there just talking to some friends someone tapped my shoulder and I turned. It was Marcie and her dumb crew.

"What are you doing here?"" It's a free party right? No invitations were given out right? So I guess no one was un- invited since you sent the message out on via internet right? I mean, If it were my party I would send out invitation's and I wouldn't invite nerds." She pointed to a couple of geeky people over in the corner on our computer playing mine craft." Or boring people." She gestured over to some people sitting on my couch just looking around like they were scared to mingle or something."And I definitely wouldn't invite ugly people here." She said pointing to me.

" You know Marcie I'm not afraid to put you in your placed again. So I suggest you keep your stupid little comebacks to yourself and stay in your place and maybe I won't have to treat you the way I do, Ok? Or do I have to explain that in a better way because you're too stupid to comprehend it? Here like, stay in your place you dumb slut of a blonde like okayyy?" I smiled and walked away.

God I swear I can do that to her for a living, this is going to be a great party.


End file.
